Bonds
by SwaggedOutDesi
Summary: Young Luke Skywalker figured his life was no longer going to the be same the moment he found himself on an Imperial Starship. He is eventually adopted by certain colonel and soon enough Luke has his goals set on becoming an Imperial officer. However there are some slight changes in plans when Luke crosses path with a familiar dark lord. This is set ten years after ROTS.
1. Intro: The Runaway

Hello everyone. First of all welcome. This my first Star Wars fanfiction in a long, long while. Obviously I don't Star Wars. Moving on, this fanfic is written purely for entertainment. This follows through of how I imagined the story-line to be if Luke was found by Vader at a much earlier time.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

**The Runaway**

* * *

><p>Wullf Yularen found it irritating when plans didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped them to go. He walked down those cold, gray halls of the Imperial starship with a growing frown. Two officers, ranking far below him, caught sight of him from afar and brought themselves to the position of attention. They shouted their greetings as he crossed before them. The words rang hollowly in Yularen's ears was he managed to nod in acknowledgement.<p>

He heard the same greeting all throughout his trip down to the detention block. Yularen couldn't blame them. It was unusual of an officer of his status to ever been seen outside the upper decks of an Imperial ship. In fact he was rather pleased to have been greeted by the fellow officers. Of course, it was obvious Yularen was a man of high importance being that he had three escort stormtroppers to his rear and sides. Along with the escorts, Yularen was sure everyone on deck was given a quick briefing of his arrival.

Stopping short before the entranceway to the detention blocks, Yularen was greeted once more; this time by an officer of higher status…though still ranking below Yularen himself.

"Colonal Yularen, it is an honor."

Yularen returned the officer's salute.

"I want to know what is the meaning of all this disruption."

"Our sincerest apologies, sir," The officer nodded in embarrassment.

Yularen quickly followed the officer through the entranceway and into the detention block. He was quick to notice the drop in temperature and light in the narrowed halls.

"-there is some debate considering the delicately of this case," the officer continued.

"Where is he?"

"We have him in a cell just down this hall."

Their footsteps echoed off the metal floors, leather boots of the officers and the hard soles of the stormtroopers' armored ones. Yularen allowed his eyes to scan the halls, catching and noticing the sharp edges of the walls to the caved in architecture of the ceiling. Nothing ever was quiet orthogonal in the Imperial starships.

"This is the cell, sir."

The cell door slid open. The detention block officer and the three escort stormtroopers stood aside, allowing the higher ranked Yularen to enter the cell first.

The cell itself was like any other; small, plain, dark and cold. And like the other cells, there was one bed; flat, hard, sharp edged as it stuck out of the wall opposite to the cell's only entrance and exit. Yet there was one detail that stuck out, separating this cell from all the others…

Yuleran felt his brows rise in a mix of amusement and surprise.

A young, human boy, no older than eight Yuleran expected, sat upon the bed looking up at him. He was sweet-faced boy with big bright blued eyes and a soft saddle nose. His hair was long and blond, curling at the base of his neck and brushing at the tops of his brows. His skin was peach colored and his body was small framed. He sat hugging his knees, staring at Yularen all the while.

"Well, aren't you quiet a surprise?"

The boy kept on staring at him with those wide blue eyes. Yularen took a step closer to the boy. It wasn't hard for him to see that the boy was shaking.

"You don't seem to haven eaten much lately," Yularen commented quietly as he saw the boy's eyes fall away from him. Swallowing, Yularen continued on as he softened his voice further. "You're a thin little boy. I can't blame you for shivering. These ships are always cold," Turning away for a moment, Yularen called out to the detention block officer that remained by the doorway. "Get this boy a blanket!"

The officer nodded compliance before stepping and turning away to radio. Yularen turned his attention back to face the boy. The boy was quick to look away, but not quick enough to where Yularen wouldn't catch him.

"You don't seem to be any threat and I honestly don't want to treat you like a threat, but trespassing on an Imperial starship is illegal," Yularen sighed, noticing how specks of sand glittered over the metal bed. The boy was covered in it. "Of course upon security check, everything about you checked out…yet it is perplexing to find out that someone of your age was able to sneak aboard without anyone noticing. Rather disappointing if you ask me. Though, impressive on your part."

Silence threaded between Yularen and the boy. Luckily, the experienced naval officer was a patient man…and an observant one as well. If the boy didn't want to talk, that was fine with him. He would be able to pick out details just by looking at the boy to figure what was his story was. However, just as Yularen was amidst of studying over the boy, he heard a frail voice break the silence.

"Are you going to put me in jail?"

The boy didn't look at him, but Yularen stared back. Disconcert by the boy's question, Yularen felt embarrassed immediately. Even if his main concern was dealing with security and corruption, it was an absurd to think of putting a little boy alone in prison.

"That depends. Do you think you belong in jail?"

Once more in a soft, weak voice, the boy whimpered out a sad, "No".

"You're a runway."

The boy nodded, his bright blue eyes swelling with new tears. Bits of the tiny sand particles fell away from his unkempt hair.

"Tatootine I'm assuming?"

Nodding again, the boy struggled to hide his tears.

"I didn't mean to. I was trying to hide. I thought I was being chased and so I hid behind some boxes on the ship. But I couldn't get off and the people on the ship found me," The boy's voice cracked as tears finally streamed down his wind burned cheeks. "I'm sorry. I was scared. I'm really sorry."

Yularen watched the boy wipe his face with his dirt stained sleeves. The boy was shaking more than ever, sobbing uncontrollably. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Yularen turned away.

"A blanket as requested."

A local service robot held out a neatly folded, thin gray blanket, passing it on to the detention block officer before finally handing it to Yularen himself. Without further hesitation Yuleran took the blanket, unfolded it and walked over the bed.

"Here, this should warm you up a bit," Yularen spoke as he gently wrapped the blanket around the Tatootine runaway.

The boy didn't utter a sound, yet the glassy look in his blue eyes whispered Yularen a shy note of gratitude. The detention block officer looked back at Yularen, his face serious with a hint of confusion crossed over. Yularen sighed.

"I'll take him."

The officer looked back at Yularen in bewilderment as though he didn't hear the senior officer correctly.

"Sir, " the officer stepped forward, lowering his voice to whisper. "Are you sure about this?"

Yularen stiffened his neck as he looked over from the officer to the three stromtroppers. The officer only managed to stare back at Yularen with widen eyes. For a quick, almost unnoticeable moment Yularen caught his eyes flicker away from him. Even the three escort stormtroopers seemed be to staring at Yularen in shock.

"Why not? I'm not getting any younger. I always wanted a son," the colonel spoke

Yularen, being as dedicated as he was to his career, never had taken the chance to settle down. He looked over to the boy with thought. He knew it wouldn't be an easy task to raise a child, but he was welcoming to the challenge. Turning back to the detention cell officer, Yularen raised a brow to everyone's silence.

"Well seeing as there is no real objection to the adoption, I would like to the take the boy with me," Yularen smiled over the boy, holding out a hand. "Come on. No need to be scared."

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes. Yularen swore he could see every bit of the child's emotion swirl within those blue eyes. There was fear for a second but Yularen saw it overcome by the need for warmth as the boy gently took his hand. Leaning in, Yularen pulled the boy up having the sand sprinkled child wrap his small arms about his neck and his skinny legs about his waist.

It disturbed Yularen to feel how light the boy was.

* * *

><p>The prison officers had the boy released into the colonel's custody and soon after the colonel took off to the officer's residency section. The boy didn't say a word during the whole trip to Yularen's apartment. Not that it necessarily bothered Yularen but he thought young boys were usually talkative. But the sand covered boy only kept quiet as he hugged his arms around the colonel's neck.<p>

The enlisted and the officers all about him gave Yularen a mix of amused and confused stares upon seeing the boy in his arms. Passing stormtroppers turned their head towards the pair. Even the stormtroppers that escorted him continued to seem baffled. But all that was over once Yularen opened the door to his apartment.

The apartment was spacious, clean and orderly. The light automatically turned on to his presence and Yularen, still carrying the boy, walked into his bedroom. He stood for a minute awkwardly wondering where to set the boy down, being that he child was practically snowing sand as he moved. Quickly as the thought came, Yularen grabbed for a towel and placed it upon the bed before having the child sit.

The boy looked up at him through groggy eyes. Yularen brushed a hand through the child's bangs.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet. Let's get you something to eat and a bath."

Yularen set out to have a bath running. Luckily he had his escorts ordered to bring over food and a medical droid before he left into his apartment. Taking a moment, the colonel let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against the tub. It hadn't occur to him he never exactly been around children before, so for once the colonel saw himself inexperienced.

The bathtub filled quickly and Yularen judged the water temperature as prefect. He stepped out into his bedroom, pulling the boy up into his arms once more. Once in the bathroom, he set the boy down.

"No need to be shy, we're both boys," spoke the Yularen as he helped the boy pull off his filthy Tatoonine clothing. Quietly, the colonel couldn't help but bite his lips in concern as each garment stripped off revealed the various scratches that covered the boy's body. Counting the number of ribs the boy had only added to the colonel's many concerns.

Holding the boy by his arms, Yularen eased the boy into the tub. At first the boy seemed surprised by the water and almost afraid. But as Yularen gently lowered the runaway, the child became eager to submerge himself. Yularen smirked seeing the boy's eyes widen stare. It appeared the boy never been in a tub of water before.

Yularen went on to pour water over the boy's head, the kid's blonde shaggy hair falling flat to the water. The Tatooine runaway glanced over at him, watching the colonel for a moment before staring back down at the now murky water.

* * *

><p>The colonel stood off to the side as the medical droid looked the boy over. He had finished bathing the child in time to find some service droids delivering a meal. Within a short period of time, a medical droid came through.<p>

"Everything about the boy is healthy. Just some slight dehydration. The cuts are minor and should heal without any problems."

"Thank you, that will be all," Yularen spoke as he dismissed the droid before returning his attention to the boy who now sat on the bed wrapped in a white, oversized bathrobe.

"Hopefully they will have your clothes cleaned and fixed up by the tomorrow," Yularen announced to the boy. "In the meantime, I'm afraid the bathrobe will have to make do."

The boy shifted, wiggling himself in the large robe. Yularen couldn't help but notice that the shy runaway kept avoiding direct eye contact with him.

"I suppose you can sleep here on my bed."

The boy didn't look up. Crossing his arms, Yularen walked over to him, kneeling before him. Yularen didn't say anything, only just studied the youngling's tired face.

"Are you going to send me back to Tatooine?"

Yularen tilted his head to the side, trying to meet with the runaway's eyes. He lowered his eyes for moment, rethinking what the boy had just asked him. For once Yularen wasn't exactly sure to say at an exact moment. But reading the boy's glazed over stare, Yularen sensed what was once home for the boy wasn't always truly a home. He could only imagine life on such a lifeless, arid planet.

"Well-," Yularen paused. It dawned on him he had never gotten the runaway's name. Stumbling for brief second, Yularen pushed the identity matter aside for the time being. "-you're asking me of something that is a bit out of my…abilities."

Still refusing to met Yularen's eyes, the boy lower his eyes to the ground between them. Yularen swallowed.

"Do you want to go back?"

For the first time in the hours the imperial colonel and the Tatooine runaway spent together, the sandy haired child finally spoke more than just sentence.

"I miss my aunt and even my uncle, but I don't miss Tatooine. I hate it there! There's nothing but sand and bad people there!"

Yularen scooped the boy up into his arms as he pulled the blanket of his bed back. He could see the boy's eyes are heaving with tears and exhaustion. Lying the boy down and pulling the blanket over his small frame, Yularen sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed his hands through the blonde's hair, combing his long bangs to the side and away from his face. For once the colonel didn't have to keep a stern and serious look on his face for someone.

"Don't you think you're aunt and uncle miss you?"

Tears flooded into the child's eyes. The boy spoke between sobs.

"A-Aunt Bearu is always nice...but Uncle O-Owen is always mean. He won't ever l-l-let me do anything...He yells at me for no reason. H-H-He won't even tell me who my d-dad was-"

Yularen wiped the tears off the wind burnt cheeks of the orphan. He felt a mix of pity, bewilderment and a bit of admiration towards the boy. It took bravery to and a bit of foolishness to leave home. However the Tatooine runaway before him was different. Yularen knew children were more likely to act on impulse yet most children figure running away wasn't the best idea in the first place. Never the less, whatever happened between the boy and his uncle must have been harsh Yularen thought.

Tucking the blanket around the boy, Yularen was finally able to make full eye contact with the boy. Even if he wanted to know more on the Tatooine orphan's background, he figured he shouldn't push him for answers. He smiled at the youngling before getting up.

"I think it would be best if you got some rest-" Yularen blinked in remembrance to an earlier thought. "But before I leave, I don't believe I ever got your name," Yularen brought himself down to the child's eye level. "I am Colonel Wullf Yularen of the Imperial Navy."

For a moment the Yularen was afraid the child wouldn't answer him. The boy stared at him with his sunken eyes before letting his eyes fall away from the colonel's face.

"My name's Luke. Luke Skywalker."


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**Part One: The Hidden**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Meeting**

* * *

><p>Fourteen-year-old Luke Skywalker waited in the Imperial Starship's main subway. He stood off to the side by a tall metal column, leaning against its sleek surface, arms crossed, wearing a black and grey high collar leather jacket with a pair slim dark grey pants, tucked into a matching pair of black, calve-high combat boots. A train departed behind him causing the air to stir. Luke felt his hair ruffle in the sudden gust and he reached out a hand to his bangs. Unlike the long shaggy hair Luke had when he was little, he now had his hair cut military style, though he kept the top longer than the sides. Alongside the teen's hair were about two shades darker than it was when he was younger.<p>

Luke felt a little out of place, despite being a junior cadet enrolled in an Imperial military school. He watched as officers alike hopped from train to train and pour down and up the subway stairs. Black armored stormtroppers guarded the area, one of them eyeing Luke as he stood waiting.

Earlier he had to show his identification card to be allowed into the station. It wasn't unusual for officers to have civilians with them, however it was rare. Imperial starships were strictly military. Only authorized military officials and troops were allowed to live on the ships. Few officials were able to have visitor passes granted to their civilian guests.

Luke smirked. It was lucky for him to know the officer he knew.

A train pulled up before Luke. He stood up away from the column, eyes scanning in anticipation.

"Wullf!"

An older man with neatly combed graying brown hair and a trimmed mustache dressed in a white officer's uniform had stepped out of the train and immediately turned to Luke with wide eyes.

"Luke?" Imperial Colonel Wullf Yularen pulled Luke in for a hug, his tone angry at first but quickly subsided to relief. "What are you doing here?"

Luke pulled away from the embrace as the two made their way for the stairs.

"I figured I should surprise you," said the teenager with a wide grin, his blue eyes shinning with quiet mischief.

Wullf stared down at Luke, nodding his head, despite his smile.

"As much as a pleasure it is to see you Luke," Wullf spoke slowly. "I would rather you stay within the living section of the ship."

"I understand," Luke sighed. "But since it's my first day back it didn't seem fitting I wait for you to return while I sat alone in the apartment. "

Wullf chuckled.

"Luke, I just want you to remember you're on the Imperial Starship _Executor, _this isn't a ship to run about-"

Luke rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know," the teen looked back up at the aging colonel. "This isn't just any ship. This ship is the main command ship of the whole Imperial Navy."

The Imperial colonel smiled over at Luke before pulling him for side hug, tousling his hair about.

"How is school treating you?"

Rolling his eyes again Luke, laughed.

"It' fine. The teachers' are boring as usual."

* * *

><p>Luke sat, eating his lunch as he watched Wullf working on a datapad. It didn't surprise Luke to see the colonel working outside his workplace. Ever since the teen was little and first adopted by the man, Luke never seen a day pass by that the officer didn't work.<p>

Slightly annoyed by his officer's busyness, the teen threw a small pea against Wullf's chest. Wullf, in response to the pea thrown, glared over his datapad at Luke.

"It's always work with you," Luke commented with sly grin.

Sighing the colonel set his datapad down.

"Luke-"

"My uncle was always about work," Luke lowered his eye as he spoke, poking at his food with a fork. "He always talked about the farm and that I would one day take it over when he got old."

Luke stabbed at the vegetable mix on his plate.

"Luke," Wullf stared over at Luke with a soft frown. Luke met his eyes and the colonel gave the boy a gentle smile. "You know I'm busy."

The young teen slumped forward, folding his arms onto the table as he reached for a his cup of blue milk before taking a slip of it. He set the cup down and Wullf let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Luke asked, lifting a brown.

"You have quiet a mustache. It was about time you went through puberty."

Reddening, Luke brought up a hand to wipe off his apparent blue-milk 'mustache'. Glaring at the officer before him, Luke finally let out a laugh and Wullf smiled in amusement. Luke felt his cheeks redden further as his friend kept on staring at him with a gentle grin.

"What?" Luke asked a second time.

Wullf waved a hand.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking how much you changed since I first met you."

Luke stared back at the officer with cornered smile. It had been months since they saw each other. Luke went off to school during that time and Wullf kept on with his work. That was how life between the two become since Wullf adopted Luke and enrolled him in school. Whenever school was issued a break, Luke was always brought over to wherever Wullf was stationed. Unfortunately the breaks were always shorter than the months of school.

Aside from wishing the breaks were longer, Luke however didn't mind constant traveling. He enjoyed the shifting, yet stable changes in his life. It was what he had always wanted: a chance to have adventures.

However the new life came with a cost.

"_Are you going to send me back to Tatooine?"_

Wullf was trying to meet his eyes. He could remember seeing Wullf's brows furrows in thought.

"_Well…you're asking me of something that is a bit out of my abilities."_

Luke wanted to go back home then, yet at the same time his ten-year-old self didn't. A lot of things swarmed his head when Wullf had looked at him. Sympathy and compassion gave a depth to the colonel's eyes, but Luke refused to meet his eyes then. He felt silly and helpless as he had sat on Wullf's bed. He remembered how he kept seeing tears glass over his vision.

He had wanted to go back home because everything suddenly felt strange and unfamiliar to him. He remembered how badly he wanted to run back to his aunt and uncle. But he thought of Uncle Owen and how angry Owen would have been at him for running away.

And then he thought of Aunt Beru and her warm smile and her sad pale sky blue eyes. She was always caring of him, comforting him whenever he got a heavy scolding from Owen. He could almost remember the soft feel of her dress when he cried against her. The way she cooed Luke to hush as she bent down to hold him-

Luke cried a lot during his first few weeks abroad the Imperial starship. He missed home terribly but Wullf told him he couldn't take him back. It wasn't possible for the Imperial officer being that he wouldn't exactly have a way to take Luke back even if he wanted to. Luke understood what the colonel said, but Luke was little and scared. He felt bad whenever he had broke into tears around Wulf. He didn't mean to make Wullf feel guilty, considering all Wullf could do at those delicate moments was to hold him and comfort him the best he could.

"What's so important anyways?" Luke spoke at he pointed at Wullf's datapad with his fork.

"Sending out messages concerning improving security," the Imperial colonel replied without removing his sights of the datapad's screen.

"You know, I sometimes wonder how someone like you managed to tolerate someone like me," Luke commented, half-jokingly. "With me having trespassed onto an Imperial starship illegally."

Wullf raised a brow as a smirk made way on his face.

"You were lucky you were a small child," face still focused on the datapad, Wullf cocked his head. "Plus, you impressed me by sneaking on to a Imperial cargo without getting noticed."

* * *

><p>Luke and Wullf made their way down the stairs of the ship's main subway. Every officer within range greeted the colonel as should. A few officers turned to look at Luke, but most didn't bother to notice him. Only the stormtroppers bothered to bore their eyes into Luke's skull. It didn't matter that the teen was with the head of the Imperial Security Bureau; almost every other guard stared Luke down.<p>

"You should head to the apartment. I have a lot of work to complete," Wullf stated as he came to a stop a meter before the edge of the rail tracks. Luke grabbed the sleeve of his friend's uniform. A guard nearby turned to watch.

Wullf met with Luke's eyes and Luke released his grip on the Imperial colonel's sleeve.

"How long will you be out?" Luke asked quietly.

Wullf let out a breath.

"It may be some time, Luke. I have a conference meeting later today. Lord Vader will be there. I'm sure he will want to know-"

Luke's eyes widened with excitement at the sith lord's name.

"Darth Vader will be there?"

"Luke, I have told you of these conference meetings before."

Luke shook his head in agreement.

"I know, but it's just I didn't know Vader himself went to them. I always though he just spoke to everyone through a hologram video," a light bulb went off in the teen's head. "Let me come with you!"

Wullf frowned, giving the teen a stern glare.

"Absolutely not!"

"Can't I at least wait outside? Or-"

"No, Luke. "

Frowning in return, Luke looked away, slightly embarrassed to have bother asking. A moment of silence wedged between them. A train departed in the background behind the two, the sound of magnetic rails at work filling the apparent mute void. Finally Wulf broke silence as he sighed, lifting a hand to the blonde's shoulder.

"How about you come to my office? You can stay with me as I work," Yularen caught a growing smile on Luke's face. "However, when I leave to the meeting, you will remain in my office. Understood?"

Reluctant to agree, Luke nodded with a shy 'Yes, sir.'

* * *

><p>Data after data, message after message, Wullf sat in his officer chair busying himself in a flood of work. Security malfunctions, outdated systems, improving systems, security personals clearances…all were headaches to Wullf. Yet at the same time, they were what made him love his career; the head of the Imperial Security Bureau. Such title allowed to the colonel to pride himself in all his accomplishments…<p>

Lifting his sights away from his work, Wulf caught Luke lounging on a chair playing with his own datapad.

Taking a mental break, Wullf watched the blonde from the corner of his eyes; Luke too busy to see the watchful officer.

Wullf noticed the boy was starting to grow bit taller, now that he found Luke standing at his shoulders. In fact as the colonel studied Luke over quietly, he could see Luke was growing in many different ways. But at the same time, Luke remained the same mentally; mischievous, playful and cocky.

As much as Luke complained about his boring instructors at school during the academic year, Luke was brilliant student. He did well in many of his subjects and involved himself with many activities. The boy had a knack for tinkering with things, building and making up random gizmos and projects.

Unfortunately Luke also had a knack for tinkering with more than just technology. The boy was troublemaker.

Of course Luke never did things with the purpose of causing trouble, but most of the time the kid's adventures turned to bring about such. The prideful teen was stubborn and hardheaded at times. Wullf was hardly surprised when Luke complained of receiving detention every so now and then. At first, Luke was quiet, refusing to return arguments and fights. But as the boy grew older, he began to do the opposite. Luke was never the one to start a fight, but pick one with him, Luke was bound to return the favor.

Nevertheless, Luke was a good kid. Wullf sighed.

_Skywalker._

It wasn't that it was an usual last name to hear, but it was defiantly a rare one. And what Luke had told Wullf years before, the name was uncanny.

_Anakin Skywalker._

That wasn't a name the Imperial colonel had heard in years. He could still remember that unorthodox Jedi with his signature smirk…

Wullf stood away from his desk, Luke glancing up at the officer in response to the sudden movement.

"Luke, I will be leaving for the meeting now. You are not to leave this office."

Luke eyes fell as a visible frown appeared on his face.

"Yes, sir," the teenage replied in a somber tone.

Wullf stood still for second, studying Luke over before feeling content with the teen's reply.

"It may be awhile before I'm back, just as a warning."

"I know," Luke answered indifferently.

Narrowing his eyes for brief moment, Wullf shook his head. He just prayed Luke wasn't going to pull another foolhardy scheme.

Quickly the Imperial colonel made his way out of his office, letting his door slide shut behind him. Without turning, Wullf spoke to his two officer guards in voice barely above a whisper.

"Make sure Luke doesn't try anything ludicrous."

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed since Wullf left. Luke sat about, playing games and reading comics on his datapad. A guard came in once, checking up on him, asking if he needed anything. Luke nodded a 'no', continuing to play with his datapad.<p>

Luke slumped forward in his chair.

He was bored.

Another ten minutes passed and a guard walked in checking up on the teen again. Luke laid face up at the ceiling, datapad held above his face as he browsed through a catalog of spaceships. The guard stared at the boy on the ground for a second before disappearing once more behind the closed office doors. Luke let out a sigh as he brought his datapad to his chest.

Luke really wanted to go to that conference meeting.

* * *

><p>A heaviness in the aura of the room lifted upon Lord Vader's departure from the large meeting room. Every officer in the room went into the position of at ease before gathering their things. Everyone glanced at one another. There were noticeable rivalries that went on and then there were alliance between others. But hardly anyone said a word to each other.<p>

Two long hours were spend discussing future plans for the Empire's biggest super weapon; the Death Star. As the battle station neared full completion, protocols had be announced; one of those being security.

Wullf had been to the battle station many times before, but soon the Imperial colonel was to be moved to a new office within the super weapon. The Deathstar was beyond anything the colonel had imagined. The super weapon was the size of a small moon. Everything had to be looked over and organized and reorganized. More ISB personal had to be move from station to station. Everything had to be perfected. The Emperor demanded it as did Lord Vader.

As the high ranking officials made their way back to their stations, Wullf kept wondering if was he was biting off more than he could chew. _Nonsense, _Wullf thought. _There was a reason the Emperor himself appointed you head of the Imperial Security Bureau._

Making the long trip back to his office, Wullf was startled to find a familiar figure outside his door.

_"Colonel Yularen."_

Wullf came to a halt, nodding a small bow immediately.

"Lord Vader."

* * *

><p>Luke sat on his chair uncomfortably. Several times in the past few minutes he kept shifting and shivering. He had brought his hands up to his arms, holding himself. It was the first time Luke ever experienced these random bouts of chills.<p>

Something about the environment felt...off.

Luke wasn't going to brush away the feeling as nothing. He was all too aware of his own sensitivity to the world around him. Luke wasn't sure how he was to explain his strange gift; to him it like the world around him whispered hints in his head. He knew it sounded bizarre to hear he could pick up information without anyone telling him. Uncle Owen had thought so. Owen thought Luke was lying.

Ever since the incident when Luke was six and he found his uncle's missing screwdriver under the couch, Luke never spoke a word of his talent. Not even to Wullf. Luke was fearful. He knew Wullf would never call Luke a flat out liar, but Luke wasn't exactly going to accept criticism.

The office door slid open.

_"-apologies Lord Vader on keeping you waiting."_

Within mere seconds the teenage heard _'Vader'_ escape Wullf's mouth, Luke shot up out of his chair in front of the colonel's desk and went away to stand off at attention to the side, facing the wall across the room. Luke didn't dare move his eyes, his body going rigid in a mix of shock and bafflement. Luke knew Wullf was an important person within the Empire but he never imagined the dark lord to ever strode into the head of Imperial Security Bureau's himself.

"You are lucky you came when you did, Yularen," spoke the sith flatly, his voice deep and harsh toned.

Wullf and Vader finally came into Luke's view. Eyes widening in anxiety Luke felt his brain swallow in every bit of the moment happening before him.

Luke saw Wulf from the corner of his eyes make his way behind his desk, refusing to sit in the presence of the sith. Vader stood in front of the desk, tall and imposing.

As though someone vacuumed the air out of the room, Luke felt everything blur around him. Only thing that came to focus was the sith standing in front of him. It took him a moment to realize he was holding in his breath when suddenly the dark lord turned to stare directly towards him.

Nothing was spoken that very moment. Just the two staring back at one another.

Luke felt his legs weaken as they shook under Vader's sights. And then it hit Luke; it was Vader's presence he had been sensing. Frighten and draining of all blood from his face, Luke held his eyes up at Vader's mask. Weakly yet doing his best to hide his uneasiness, Luke managed to let out shaky but confident greeting.

"L-Lord Vader. It is an honor."

Vader's eyes didn't leave Luke, or so Luke assumed they didn't. The teenager couldn't tell; all he saw was his own reflection looking back at him in the eye lens of Vader's mask.

"Who is _this_?" Vader questioned taking a step towards Luke.

Wullf gave a sly smile.

"Luke," Luke swore he heard a quick hesitation in Wullf's voice. "Luke Skywalker. He is a student that I took under my wing a few years ago."

Vader continued to stare down at Luke. Only the deep and slow breathing from Vader's respirator filled the room. Unsure whether he should move or not, Luke remained frozen as his pupil-shrunken blue eyes kept locked on to the tall dark figure standing in front of him. Wullf cleared his throat.

"Luke, Lord Vader and I have some important matters to discuss privately."

The words rang hollowly in Luke's ears, but he nodded silent relief.

"Yes, sir," Luke returned his attention to Vader. "Good evening Lord Vader."

By a miracle from the heavens, Luke's legs regained movement and the teen was quick to dismiss himself from the office.


End file.
